The present invention relates to sheathing material and, more particularly, to a pre-manufactured flexible, composite sheathing material having a performance coating which provides the material with selected aesthetic and/or functional characteristics.
Sheathing materials which provide selected aesthetic and/or functional characteristics, such as, for example, a textured, patterned or color finish, waterproofing or chemical resistance, are often employed in the construction of new buildings and in the repair of existing structures. When affixed to a wall, ceiling or other substrate, sheathing materials of this type serve as an alternative to vinyl, aluminum and wood siding, plywood, authentic stucco finishes, brick, concrete and concrete masonry.
Typically, such sheathing materials are both processed and applied in the field. First, a layer of adhesive is applied to the substrate. Second, a coarse mesh fiber glass or other suitable mesh fabric is troweled into the adhesive so that the adhesive penetrates through the mesh. The adhesive is then allowed to harden to form a base coat. Lastly, a surface coating is applied over the base coat to provide the substrate with the desired finish and/or required functional characteristics.
These processing and application procedures are both labor intensive and time consuming. Thus, sheathing materials of this type are relatively expensive as compared to other types of substrate finishes, such as vinyl or aluminum siding.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a sheathing material having desired aesthetic and/or functional characteristics which can be pre-manufactured, shipped to an installation site and then applied in a one-step process to a wall, ceiling or other substrate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a sheathing material which is sufficiently flexible to be rolled or folded without damage.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a sheathing material wherein selected aesthetic and/or functional characteristics are provided by specialized layers applied to the material.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing the sheathing material.